Naked Guitars
by Twin Exchange
Summary: Lucius and Bellatrix go to Trelawney for a reading.


_By JackMyles for, who else, Wayne, Remuslives' lovely husband. _

* * *

The room was dark, only a few candles lit the cushion filled room, illuminating the serious faces of two of the occupants and the dreamy face of the third.

It had been discovered that none other then the alcoholic Divination professor was the one who foretold the prophecy about Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix and Lucius had sought out Trelawney to request she repeat it in it's entirety.

The poor dear had no recollection of the prophecy and had instead invited them into her inner sanction for a crystal ball reading.

Bellatrix had wanted to kill her immediately but Lucius had decided to have some fun with the trippy woman first.

"I see danger!" she said, gazing into the glassy ball. Bella looked over but all she could see was the woman's bug eyes reflected back at her.

"You know," Lucius said, sending a subtle wink towards Bella. "I've always found that I had my best readings… naked."

Sybill dropped her mystic demeanour for a moment to stare, incredulously at the pair leering in front of her. "Naked?"

"Yes," Bella sneered, getting into the role. "Naked. Good thinking, Lucius. Sybill, why don't you start us off?" She tapped her wand ominously on her thigh, letting the confused woman know that it wasn't a suggestions, it was an order.

"O – okay," she stuttered, slipping off the pounds of scarves, shawls and robes until she sat there in her slip. "Aren't you going to get naked too?"

Bella and Lucius glanced at each other, Bella raising a lazy eyebrow while Lucius shrugged. They too shrugged out of their robes until all three of them were circling the ball in next to nothing. Lucius run an appreciative eye over the two women before him, surprised their bodies were both so firm and curvaceous. He'd never seen his sister-in-law that way until now and he doubt anyone had ever seen the Divination professor that way at all. Sybill eyed the two warily. She may not be very experienced in such matters, but she did work with hormonal teenagers everyday, and there was no mistaking the growing lust in the pair's eyes.

Suddenly without warning, Bella turned her eyes on Sybill, appreciating the woman's subtle curves and tiny figure. She licked her lips as she made out two rose coloured buds through the sheer fabric of Sybill's slip. She could vividly imagine wrapping her mouth around them and, leaning forward, she did just that.

Sybill froze in shock, not sure what to do but she couldn't deny that the raven-haired woman's ministrations felt amazing. She moaned and her head fell back, savouring the feeling of warm lips over the cool fabric covering her nipples. But then the feeling was gone as Bellatrix moved back. Sybill whimpered in protest but grinned when she realised Bella just wanted her to take the slip off. Slipping the fabric over her head she chanced a glance at Lucius. He was sprawled comfortably in one of the bean bags, watching the scene before him play out, one hand rubbing against his boxers and the growing bulge there.

She kept her eyes on the man as Bella gently pushed her back and spread her legs with the care and softness that only another woman knows. She dared not look down and risk angering the temperamental beauty, just laid back and enjoyed the tender licks and sucks Bella applied to her most personal of areas.

Lucius shifted slightly. His pants were becoming quite uncomfortable. Before he knew it though, he was across the room, his boxers around his ankles.

From the way she was positioned, Bella was giving him the perfect access to her intimate folds and after a few licks of his own, he thrust his jutting member into his wife's sister's hot, tight cavern. Both woman cried out in pleasure and peering around Bella, Lucius saw that not only was she using her tongue on the teacher, her fingers were pumping a steady rhythm, matching Lucius, stroke for stroke.

Together the three of them moved; their moans of pleasure, and the occasional slap followed by a cry of pain, filled the room and drove them towards an ever nearing climax.

Sybill felt it first, the steady build in her core that seeped and spread over her entire body until it exploded, sending her into orbit on a Rocket of Love built for three.

She collapsed back, and watched as the other two continued their mad mating frenzy. Their cries became high and keening as they sent each other tumbling over the edge, fighting for dominance but neither truly claiming it.

By chance, Sybill turned back to the ball and was surprised at what she saw.

"I see the Dark Lord!" she cried and the other two shot forward to look into the ball. In the swirling mist of the ball, they too saw Voldemort.

"What is he doing?" Bellatrix asked, half frightened, half exhilarated that they were getting a secret view into their master's private life.

"I think," Lucius said, his oily voice filling the small room. "He's cutting his toenails."

"And eating pie." Sybill pointed a nail to the tiny pie they could see sitting on the nearby table.

"And singing," Bellatrix added. Though no sound emanated from the ball, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's head was thrown back, clearly in the midst of some 80's power ballad. He paused in cutting his long cracked toenails to take a bite of pie before flailing about.

"He's been poisoned!" Bella shrieked, fearing for her lord and master.

"No, look!" Lucius cried, drawing their attention back to the ball.

The Dark Lord was still thrashing around, his fingers on one hand working furiously while the other spun around in a windmill motion.

"Air guitar," the trio said together.

* * *

_Please review__  
_


End file.
